GM Island
Co je GM Island ? GM Island je malej ostrov v Kalimdoru, nachází se daleko na severozápad od Teldrassilu. Je to 6 ADT, které tvoří čtverec, není spojený žádným ADT od zbytku Kalimdoru a je contested territory. Je navržen tak, aby sloužil jako domov pro Game Mastery. Vzhledem připomíná Feralas, tileset i ground effect je stejný a obsahuje také mnoho M2 právě z Feralasu. Je tu malé molo z Elwynn Forest, hřbitov, jedno zařízení připomínající engineering a dvě WMO - Hlavní budova a vězení, které je ukryté v hoře za budovou. Tato budova neexistovala nikde jinde než na GM Islandu až do příchodu Cataclysmu kde se stala součástí Stormwindu (Command Center). Model této budovy se jmenuje GuildHouseA.wmo, jde o jednu z několika budov, které mají tvořit Guild House systém a který Blizzard sliboval už ve vanille. Model vězení gmdungeon.wmo se nacházi pouze na GM Islandu, je vyrobený tak, aby se z něj nedalo dostat ven, pochopitelně se to dá obejít různými CC efekty. Tato místnost obsahovala jeden M2 model jménem "The Chair" neboli židle, využívala se před patchem 1.3 a out-of-game chatového rozhraní, GM zde hovoří s pachateli hlavních trestných činů :-) Hřbitov tu není nastaven pro frakce to znamená, že když tu zemře člen Hordy, objeví se v Crossroads a když člen Allinace, tak v Sentinel Hill. Podle WorldSafeLocs.dbc má ID 589 a je nastaven na souřadnice X''' 16310.3 '''Y 16268.9 Z''' 69.4444 viz moje video "How get to GM Island Patch 3.3.5 Engineering" kde využívám automatického přesunu na nejbližší hřbitov což na GM Islandu jsou tyto souřadnice, kam mě to také po nalogování portne. 'GM Island '''se objevil na oficiálních internetových stránkách Evropského WoW u náboru pro GM viz. screenshot s trollem. Troll "Tuskfyre" a gnom "Ari" jsou údajně jedni z obyvatelů GM Islandu a dělají co mohou, aby se ujistili, že případné technické problémy Azerothu jsou vyřešeny. Tato malá průpovídka na stránkách Blizzardu je vlastně první a jediné lore pro tento ostrov. Změny a historie kolem GM Islandu *Patch 0.7.0.3694 - GM Island přidán do Kalimdoru. *Před patchem 1.3 tato oblast byla napsaná tak, aby ji hráč nebyl schopen nalézt pomocí /WHO. *Od Patche 1.3 byla z vězení smázána židle. *Před patchem 1.8 hráči mohli přidat GM do seznamu přátel a bylo tak možné vidět, že se nachází na GM Islandu popřípadě jinde. Nicméně, od patche 1.8 již není možné přidat GM do seznamu přátel. *Během patche 2.1.1 hráči na EU realmech mohli přidat GM do seznamu přátel. Bylo to v důsledku poruchy systému. Poté co byl tento problém fixnut, GM zůstal na seznamu vašich přátel a zase bylo možné vidět, kde se nachází GM a jaký level má. *Na PTR 2.2 EU fungoval pro všechny hráče příkaz "/console worldport MapID X Y Z", po několika hodinách byl fixnut, i dnes tento příkaz můžete napsat jak na PTR tak na LIVE ale i FREE serveru, hra vám však odpoví, že pro tento příkaz nemáte oprávnění. *PTR 3.3.3 US stejná chyba jako PTR 2.2 EU. *Patch 3.3.3 přinesl znovu do vězení "The Chair". *Od první uniklé verze alpha Cataclysmu GM Island nemá tileset / ground effect a to až do současnosti, minimapa byla celá zelená, což naznačuje manipulaci s md5translate. *Patch 4.3.0 Všem co se dostanou na GM Island se bude na obrazovce psát zpráva You have entered area trigger 1/2. GM Island má funkční minimapu, předtím neměl žádnou. Wowhead a GM Island Na začátku WotLK byla z Wowheadu odstraněna stránka o GM Islandu (i další podobné místa třeba Designer Isle atd.). Bylo tomu tak v důsledku masového používání Wowhead Looteru - Na Wowheadu bude jen to co hráči mohou nazbírat pomocí tohoto addonu. Nicméně na patchi 3.3.3 jsem se tam dostal s pomocí kombinace 'Boots Xtreme a Underlay, nasbíral jsem data pomocí Wowhead Looteru a nahrál na Wowhead, od této doby zase existuje stránka o GM Islnadu, ale není jako ostatní, z počátku na ní nebylo povoleno postovat screenshoty, teprve až můj screenshot z Cataclysmu admini použili (později se to povedlo dalším pár co mají pravé screeny z GM Islandu) a je tam dododnes jako hlavní screen. Měl jsem tam i hodně vysoce hodnocený komentář o metodách cesty na GM Island, ale byl smazán :-) GM Island je na Wowheadu jako /zone=876. GMDungeon.WMO ve videu od Blizzardu? Blizzard konečně vydal nové modely postav pro Warlords of Draenor a vytvořil k tomu video. Toto video se však odehrává v místech až neuvěřitelně podobných právě vězení na GM Islnadu, nebo alespoň textury jsou stejné (Ak_Gmgrid.BLP) a navíc v posledních verzích WoW se objevují další podobné BLP a WMO soubory jako třeba TestDungeon.wmo. Ve Warlords of Draenor se trochu změnila i minimapka pro GMDungeon.wmo. Jak již z minulosti víme, Blizzard pro videa vytváří speciální M2 a WMO modely, se kterými pak točí videa a občas něco z těchto modelů zůstane v herních souborech jako například Lich King a jeho ledový trůn. Podívejte se na video a posuďte každý sám :-) Jak se dostat na GM Island ? *Model Edit *Exploration / Exploit *Portnutím (PTR chyby / GM kamarád / Velkej průser - dnes už minimální šance /''' X 16227 Y 16262 Z 14 mapID 1''') Galerie 1.jpg|Minimapa. gm_island_cube_prison_by_enhreznik-d5v4cgj.jpg|The Chair / Židle. WoWScrnShot_041913_153424.jpg|Takto vypadal GM Island až do Cataclysmu. WoWScrnShot_041913_153425.jpg|GM Island od Cataclysmu. gm_island_cube_prison_2_by_enhreznik-d5v4cdu.jpg|Vězení. gm_island_cube_prison_3_by_enhreznik-d5v4c8n.jpg|Vězení. dayshift-closer.jpg|Obrázek GM teamu na stránce o práci pro Blizzard ze starých stránek World of Wrcraft, kde mimo jiné byl výše uvedený obrázek GM Islandu. gmisle053.jpg|Toto je na minimapa pro ADT Kalimdor_0_0 ve WoW 0.5.3 vezeni.jpg|Vězení - minimapa screenshot_201.jpg|The Chair screenshot_230.jpg|Model vězení gmprispodhor.jpg|Vězení v hoře GMDungeon.wmo.png|Vězení - Minimapa nová verze TestDungeon.wmo.png|TestDungeon.wmo minimapa, i zde je možné že pitvali gnoma Lemmyho